


Dance With Me, Darling.

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Henry should be about 6 years old and Annie should be around 3 years old.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance With Me, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> (Henry should be about 6 years old and Annie should be around 3 years old.)

Emily sighed as she picked up the left over toys. Henry and Annie were at that age where they could play together, but that meant they left double the mess. Of course it made her happy when they played together; sometimes she and Tom would silently watch as their children pretended to be explorers and royalty. Tom loved it when Henry picked up his tiny, plastic sword to fight the imaginary bad guys because it reminded him of playing King Henry V, his son’s namesake. He would gladly join their games and would lie defeated on the floor while the kids jumped around him in triumph.

Emily smiled when she thought about these precious memories. They helped her get through the difficult times, like when Tom left for his acting jobs.  In fact, he was going to leave for another one in a few days and soon there would be a sort of emptiness in the house without him.

She was so focused on picking up these toys that she did not hear the stereo turn on. It was when her husband stood in front of her that she looked up. The song was familiar and he stretched his hand out to her. “May I have this dance, darling?” he asked

It was when he said this that she recognized the song. It was ‘You Belong to Me’ by Jo Stafford and realizing it, she beamed at him in delight. She put her hand in his and stood up. Tom kept hold of it and put the other hand on her waist. He made sure to pull her close till there was no space left between them. He kissed her forehead lovingly and then rested his nose on it. She smiled as the music filled her ears.

 _See the pyramids along the Nile;_  
watch the sun rise on a tropic isle.  
But just remember, darling, all the while,   
you belong to me.

“I love you so much, Tom” she whispered to him, she was both extremely happy and tremendously sad. She was sad because she longed for him to stay and be there for her and the kids. But she was happy because she knew he cared about her enough to be the best he could. She still could not wrap her head around the fact that Tom was hers.

“I love you too, Em.” he replied as he twirled her around.

 _See the marketplace in old Algiers,  
send me photographs and souvenirs.  
Just remember when a dream appears,   
you belong to me.  
_ __  
I’ll be so alone without you  
maybe you’ll be lonesome too and blue.

Tom then sang the lyrics in her ear while they danced together. His voice was a low and saccharine; it took her back to when he sang to her like this on their wedding day. It still made her heart melt. She laughed quietly to herself.

“Now, what’s so funny?” Tom looked at her playfully.

“After all these years, you continue to blow me away time and time again.”

“That’s what you do to someone who you love deeply and who loves you back just as much.” he said this so clearly because there was absolutely no doubt in his mind about it.

“Oh, Tom.” she sighed.

 _Fly the ocean in a silver plane;  
see the jungle when it’s wet with rain.  
Just remember till you’re home again,   
you belong to me.  
_ __  
I’ll be so alone and without you,  
maybe you’ll be lonesome too and blue

This time, Emily quietly sang it to him. Tom became silent and listened. It was that same voice that he loved so much. The one that made him fall harder in love than anything else. As soon as he heard this voice, he knew that he would marry the woman with that voice. He closed his eyes as she took him to another world. This world was serene, without trouble,  _perfect_.  “I wish we could spend our entire lives like this.” he told her.

“Won’t you get tired of standing?” she asked playfully.

“No,” he confirmed, “Never.”

 _Fly the ocean in a silver plane,_  
See the jungle when it’s wet with rain.  
But remember, darling, till you’re home again,  
that you belong to me.

They both finished singing together with gigantic smiles on their faces. They gave each other a passionate, tender kiss. After the song ended, they stood there but did not say anything, they just held each other.  Their silence was broken by a giggle, “Again!” commanded Annie, who was watching them, looking absolutely overjoyed.

“Again?” asked Tom in a silly voice. He picked her up in his arms, kissed her cheek and asked “Dear one, how long were you watching?”

“ _We’ve_  been watching for a while, dad.” replied Henry. “We didn’t want to disturb you.” No matter how excited he would get, Henry had a very sweet temperament towards other people’s feelings, much like Tom.

“That’s very nice of you, sweetheart. Thank you.” replied Emily as she crouched down to kiss his curly head.

“Again!” said a very agitated Annie. She began pounding her fists on Tom’s sturdy arms. Tom took one of her tiny fists and unclenched it. “Relax, princess. How about I dance with you?”

She clapped her hands together and nodded in utter excitement. Tom took one of her miniature hands and began to dance. He kept her in his arms and they slowly spun together. Henry ran up to him and hugged his leg, “Can I dance too?” his eagerness made him jump up and down.

 Tom laughed and went down on his knees. Annie took one hand, Henry took another and they began going round. Emily watched her husband and her children in awe of his sweetness.

“Mum, aren’t you coming?” inquired Tom.

“Kids, what do you say?”

“Yes!” they cried in unison.

Emily got down to her knees and held each child’s hand and twirled with them.  _This is the best feeling in the world_ , she thought to herself.


End file.
